Hikari Planet B remix
by Kirux
Summary: A few months after Riku adn Sora finally get together Riku throws Sora a birthday part. He invites everyone from Radiant garden over, including Sora's first partner. Sequal to Passion After the Battle. Yaoi Shounen Ai Warning! Done.
1. No Matter How Well We’re Doing

Hikari - Planet B Remix

Okay, I'm starting the sequal to Passion now, though I don't know how often I'm going to update. I have a rough idea of what is going to happen, and hopefully as I typ it will take a more definate shape. I'll probably be working to finish Desire for a little while, but don't worry Passion fans! I promise this will be a great fic and live up to it's predecessor! It's going have many of my favourite yaoi parings in it so brace yourselves!  
Disclaimer: Same song and dance loves. Still not mine. Song once again belongsUtada.  
-Kirux

* * *

Chapter One: No Matter How Well we're Doing…

"Sora," I jumped onto my sleeping lover and started to poke his face repeatedly, "Sora wake up!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEH! Go away I'm still tired!" He tried to roll over but I clamped my legs tight around his hips so he couldn't.

I bounced up and down on him and started to whine. I swear we had switched personalities in the course of the past few years. I was always really happy and hyper, and now that I think about it so was he. I guess he just rubbed off, "BUT SORA! It's your BIRTHDAY!"

"Exactly, and I want to sleep. Aren't you suppose to let people do what they want on their birthday?" He growled a little and opened one of his eyes to look up at me.

"NO! Not when I went and made breakfast and everything!" I bounced on him more.

"If you don't stop that I might have to jump and rape you. You made breakfast? More of a reason to stay asleep," he grinned and I hit him in the shoulder, "That's it, now you're getting it," He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, and rolled over and pinned my wrists down while taking hold on my hips with his thighs, "Now the score's 65 to 64, Sora in the lead."

"No fair! I wasn't prepared!" I squirmed a little and he bent down and nipped at my neck, "GYAH! YOU'RE CHEATING!"

"It's not cheating, it's my birthday. I can do as I please, and I feel like taking one of my birthday presents," he started to kiss the nape of my neck and I moaned out loud.

"S-Sora…we can't do this now. I have had this day planned for weeks! This doesn't come until after dinner!" I tried to push him off but he just put more force into his grip.

"But I want this nooooow…" he bite my neck a little bit harder and I involuntarily thrust against him.

"But my plans!" I wiggled and squirmed some more. They would be here any minute and I didn't't want everyone to have to wait for us.

He let go of my wrists, sat back against the footboard, and pouted, "If it's MY birthday why do we have to follow YOUR plans?"

"Sora, you're twenty years old now, you shouldn't be pouting. Plus I think you'll really like my plans, and I've already let you sleep until noon," I heard a click as the downstairs door opened and I started to talk a bit louder.Now but on some decent clothes and meet me down stairs for what I will now call brunch," I jumped up and gave him a peck on the cheek and rushed down stairs.

I jumped over the railing on the last flight to land in front a very digruntled looking Leon.

"We've been waiting here for 5 minutes…" He stood there with his arms crossed and his hair over his eyes, like always. Behind him stood the rest of Sora's friends from his adventures. The ones I could find anyways, and that was pretty much only the group from Radiant garden.

"Hey," grunted Cloud, looking just as annoyed.

"Good to see you again," said Aerith, who smiled and waved at me.

Yuffie, who was busy giggling at all the pictures on the wall, turned around, "Oh hey Riku! Nice place!"

Merlin, who was magically getting decorations set up from his bag of holding, looked and up, "How long until he gets down here?"

"Well, he'll stall 'cause I told him I had cooked him breakfast," I smiled at all of them.

"Good cover, and it seems rather effective," said Cid from behind a huge birthday cake.

"Did Kairi come?" I looked around nervously.

"Not to the best of my knowledge," said Merlin as the last of the presents came out of his bag, 'She just seemed to twitch when we told her and went off about how she had to go dry clean her hair…I think that girl should seriously think about getting some psychotherapy."

"We haven't missed anything, have we man?" Wakka appeared at the door with Tidus and Selphie trailing behind him.

"No not at all!" I smiled and waved them in.

"Oh an look who we found lost on the streets," said Selphie moving to reveal hayner and Seifer.

Seifer and Leon locked eye content and both jumped into a fighting pose, "YOU!" They both shouted seemingly growling at each other.

"Riku? Riku what's going on down there?" I froze as I heard Sora close the bedroom door.

"Quick everyone! HIIIIDE!" I whispered loudly and turned off the lights. I hadn't opened the blinds yet, so it was pretty dark. "Hurry up, Sora! Breakfast is now stone cold!"

"Oh well, might as well just skip it than," He also jumped over the railing, and pure mayhem ensued.

You see, Yuffie got the brilliant Idea to crouch down in front of the stairs, probably to tackle him when we all went surprise. Well he landed on her and she screamed bloody murder when everyone else did yell surprise, well almost everyone. Seifer and Leon continued to glare at each other and Cloud seemed to have dozed off. Yuffie fell backwards and knocked over my chrysanthemums. I tried to dive and catch them but I ended falling over Sora who had the best look of shock and disbelief on his face, landing just short and watching the planter that my mom had given me at Sora and I's coming out party.

"GOD DAMNIT THAT WAS A ONE OF A KIND PLATER!" I got up and yelled at Yuffie, "PLUS DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GROW THOSE CRYSTHAMUMS IN THIS CLIMATE?" I know I was over reacting, but damnit, I loved that plant.

"Oh my god! Riku! You went and got all my friends! You're so sweet!" he got up and glomped me and I felt a little less cross. Everyone else was still shocked about me getting upset about the flowers.

"I could get you some more flow---" Yuffie shut up as I glared at her.

Aerith helped her up and I heard her whisper, "I think it would be best if you stayed away from Riku for a little while."

"OH MY GUYS! LOOK AT ALL THE PRESENTS!" He dived into the pile and looked at all the tags, "Wow, I even got something from Maleficent! I hope it's not an evil spell or anything."

"Yeah we went around collecting presents from the worlds your boyfriend couldn't get to," said Cloud dryly.

It made me smile to see Sora so happy. I sat down by him kiss him lightly "Happy birthday, Sora."

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Someone had brought wine, I think it was Merlin/ Crazy old spellcaster. I went around talking to everyone and got to know them a lot better. I found out that Seifer and Leon, who, now that he was more than slightly tipsy, demanded to be called Squally, had a history together. It showed really, how one minute they'd be yelling insults at each other, the next slipping into a corner and sucking eachother's faces off.

I talked to Cloud a lot. He was a very interesting character. He reminded me of how I use to be, before Sora had said he loved me. rather dark and gloomy, rather angst, too. He was sober though, and so was I, so I decided he was the best person to talk, too.

"You have yourself a good catch there, Riku," He sat on the couch and had another piece of cake, "I know a few people that would kill for a guy like him, if not Sora specifically."

"Would one of those people be the one who he first made out with?" Wow, I hadn't really been thinking about it, but it suddenly resurfaced so I decided to ask.

"Yup, he was gonna come to the party but I gue--"

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and Sora ran up to answer it, drunker than hell. He opened the door and there stood a very tall good looking man.

"It's nice to see you again, Sor-kun" The man pushed his long silver hair out of his bright green eyes. He held out a box and Sora took it, looking both shocked and happy to see the man.

"Speak of the devil…"

I suddenly didn't feel so good about today…

* * *

OOOO! So end of first chapter. I will update sonner than later. It won't get up as fast as passion though. I don't want to make myself feel rushed to get stuff up, or else it will start to become lower quaility. ) Stay Tuned  
- Kirux 


	2. I Don't Believe Completely in Us

Hikari – Planet B Remix

I have come to a realization…I am bad at straight drama. I find quite boring to write, to tell the truth. I am a comedian at heart so from now on most of my stories will have a high dose of comedy. There will be the nice mushy dramatic/romantic scenes of coarse, but this story over all is just plain silliness. I mean really…druken Squally people, what can get funnier than that?  
Please continue to enjoy!  
- Kirux

* * *

Chapter Two: I Don't Believe Compltely in Us

"Sephy-kun!" Sora squealed and gave the tall man a hug, who returned the affection by ruffling Sora's hair. It would have been funny seeing the two next to eachother…seeing as Sora was so short he barely came up to the man's shoulders; spikey hair included.

"I heard from Choco that it was your birthday today and that there was going to be a big party, so I decided to stop by and join the festivities," he walked into the room and looked around at the madness that was my living room.

Oh where to begin on describing the scene he saw? Hayner was piss ass drunk and was constantly hitting on Wakka, who had to keep him at bay with an umbrella. Merlin was kinda creeping me out cause he had put on "Shake Your Groove Thing" and was dancing on top of the coffee table doing what appeared to be, a strip tease. If that wasn't desturbing enough, Selphie was sitting on the foot stool throwing money and rooting him on. Aerith had disappeared hours ago, and I kind of envied her. She knew when to get out before all of this started to happen. Cid was passed out in my bathtub, which I don't know if I could ever go in again.

You see, Sora's mom had stopped by to give Sora his present, and by the look and smell of it, it could only have been Tuna Salad Surprise. Well, she in't as tolerent of Sora's and mine relationship as my mom is, so walking in on some of things she did had to be shocking. I guess she needed a breather so she went to use our downstair's bathroom. I didn't think much of it until I heard her shriek in horror, than hit the floor as she passed out. I rushed to the scene to see Seifer fucking Leon hardcore in our bathtub. Let me explain to you the level of hardcore; Leon was on all four screaming in extacy while shotuing "Fuck me harder Daddy!" as Seifer pounded into him repatedly, with no mercy, while calling him a filthy cocksucking whore. How I managed not hear this amazed even me, and what's more than that they didn't seem to care that they now had Sora's mom passed out on the floor infront of them plus Sora, Selphie, Yuffie, Tidus, Cloud and I staring at them with our jaws lieing on the floor. Selphie and Yuffie high fived and continued to watch, while Tidus went running upstairs screaming something about his eyes. Sora snickered and wobbled away, already having had too much wine.

"At least you won't have to deal with them after tonight," Cloud grunted turning away, "I swear if Leon even thinks about inviting him to move in with us…" he cussed and lombered off to the couch where we continued to talk until the present time.

"Quite a group of friends you have here," Sephy said taking in the site without so much as a flinch, "I hope I didn't miss anything really important. Well, Sor-kun, aren't you gonna open you're present?"

"OH YEA!" He said with a slur. He ripped open the packagin and gasp as his eyes lit up, "OH MY GOD! SEPHY THIS IS THE GREATEST! HOW DID YOU EVER GET YOUR HANDS A COPY OF ABBA'S GREATEST HITS?" he lunged at the man embracing him tightly, too tightly for my liking. I got up and moved over to them, trying to be as nonchalent as possible.

"Hey Sora," I grabbed Sora's shoulder and pulled him Seph, "You still haven't gotten my present. Why don't you come with me and I'll show it to you!"

Sora let go of Seph and looked at me, with a huge grin on his face, "Okay Riku, but first I'd like you to meet sephiroth. I whopped his ass a couple of times when he challenged me, and after that we became pretty good friends."

"So I have heard," I stared at this Sephiroth and I did my best not seem hostile. I reached out my hand, "It's nice to meet you Sephiroth. I'm Sora's boyfriend, Riku."

"I've heard a lot about you, too," He shook me hand and smirked, "You're the one who opened yourself to the darkness leading to the ultimate demise of this island, right?"

Everyone seemed to stop as they heard that, I heard Yuffie say "Ooooooooh snap! Riku just got burnt."

I looked back at her, looking square in the eyes, "Crysanthamums!" She squealed and ran off to hide. I looked back at Sephy and let go of his hand, "Yeah, that would be me. Now Sora, come ehre I want to give you your present!" I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him out to the backyard.

"Riku, why are you being so, moody? It's a party, lighten up! Have a few drinls!" He giggled and sat down on the glider. Yes, we have a glider, but it was all Sora's idea. Damnit, why are we such total fags?

"If I started drinking than no one would could keep this mess in control, but that's not my point," I pulled out a small box that wasn't even wrapped and handed it to him, "I found this in Radiant garden the other day, you'll love it."

He grabbed the box and opened it, the crisp night air seemingly sobering him up a bit, "Oh my Riku! This is the best present anyone has ever given me!" He flung his arms around me, still clutching the storybook in his hand as he kissed me deeply.

"Well, at least now you won't go on and on about how good you were at all those minigames, because I'm gonna kick your ass at them," I smiled at him as he gazed at the book. Who knew all it took was Winne the Pooh to make him this happy?

"I;m gonna go in now, say hi to everyone. I bet they miss me really bad!" Sora started to squirm with impatience as he he leafed through the pages, "Oh and they are all here, too! Finally, no more searching for torn pages!"

"Well, have fun. I'm gonna start kicking people out of our house now," I got up and walked back inside. I was happy that he was was so happy, but I wasn't happy about having to find all these people, than convince them to leave.

The easiest to find was Tidus, he was hiding in a corner in the upstair hall way. He was more than happy to leave, and thanked me for letting him go. Next I found Seifer and Leon, this time clothed and sober, glaring at each other while sitting at the kitchen table. I told them that I wouldn't stand fighting in here, let alone anymore sex in my bath tub. Seifer mumbled soemthing about a motle and Leon agreed. They disappeared into the late night. Wakka had escaped earlier, trying desperately to keep Hayner out of his pants, but to his dismay Hayner had follwed him. Cloud 'persuaded' Yuffie and Selphie to help him get Merlin to hotel room, and they were on there way too. I had carried Sora's mom up to the guest bedroom, and put her on the bed earlier, so the only person that was left was that Sephiroth guy.

I looked all over the house, but couldn't find him anywhere. I figured he must have left after I had taken Sora away. Ha, allmighty my ass. I my last present for sora out of the refrigerator and headed outback to give it to him. I opened the back door and dropped the papou on the ground as I froze at what I saw before me. Right there, on our back porch, on our extremely gay looking glider, Sephiroth and Sora were locked into a very heated kiss.

Sephiroth looked up and smiled at me. A very evil, sly, victorious looking smile, "Oh hello, Riku. I was just giving Sora one last birthday present."

"Oh no, Riku, please, I can explain!" Sora jumped up and walked towards me, "Riku, just don't do anything rash…"

But it was too late, I had already summoned my keyblade and was charging at Sephiroth, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

Oh and the evil cliffy strikes again! Mwahahahahahahahaahahaha! Stay tuned to see how this will end! I'll make it good! Don't fret! (No that does not mean the next chapter is the end of the story.) Sorry for any extremely bad spelling or grammar errors. It's really late and the PC I'm typing on doesn't have spell checker. Reviews are more than welcome, and me me feel loved!  
- Kirux 


	3. Stopping Things That Have No Meaning

Hikari – Planet B Remix

Okay so, once again it extremely late at night and I am tired as all hell. Though I came to realize something, I seem to be able to type better when it's really late and my brain is aklmost non functioning. You can call em crazy, but to each their own. Plus you lovely people seem to like the chapetrs I write this way, so on with the story, ya?

- Kirux

* * *

Chapter Three: Stopping Things That Have No Meaning

I lunged at him, bringing down my keyblade with a forceful swing. He seemed to vanish and reappear behind me. Damn he was fast, I didn't like that at all.

"Now, now Riku," he said in a very sneering way, "You should watch your temper. Who knows when it may consume your poor little heart again. But than again, are you sure you ever truly ridded yourself of the darkness?" he jumped backed and laughed.

"Riku, Sephiroth, please stop this. It's all nonsense!" Sora pleaded from the side lines

"Sora," I looked at him. I saw fear and regret in his eyes, and he was starting to cry. I cared but at the same time didn't, "shut up and get in the house."

I heard a small squeak of protest, but I guess he decided that he had already screwed up enough in one night, and ended up going into the house.

"No wonder he decided to neck with me," Sephiroth smirked even more, "with the way you boss him around. He's to good for you, you know? Someone who gives into the darkness so easily doesn't deserve his light."

"You haven't even came to visit him for four years, and you just prance in here and start preaching to me? Hypocritical bastard," I stood there staring at him with great malice showing in my eyes.

"Listen, you don't want to fight me," he looked at me with an aura smugness, "Anyways, it was Sora who kissed me."

My stomach wrenched, "I don't believe you! You must've noticed how drunk he was and took advantage of him! I don't know ho the hell you are, but I sure the fuck don't like you," I got into my fighting stance and glared at him.

I'm not going to listen to him. I'm not going to let him twist me. I'm not the darkness anymore. I have submerged myself in the light. I won't ever let it back in. I won't…

"Silly boy," Seph reached to his side and I notced a sheath there. I very long sheath. What had I gotten myself into? "You think you can beat me? I highly doubt it. I have gotten much, much stronger since your 'boyfriend' beat me."

I hated his mocking tone. I hated how he under estimated me. I hated how he smirked. I also hated how we looked a like. I hated him so much that I couldn't contain it anymore. I lunged at him. He did his sly dodge again, but I had caught onto that the first time. I turned in mid air, slashing at his midriff as he appeared behind me. He jumped back avoiding my blow. I landed and we stared at each other. He unsheathed his masamune and I too jumped back. The thing was fucking huge! I wouldn't be able to get very close to him.

"Aeroaga!" I shouted and the air swirled around me, enclosing me in a nice protective barrier. I was very happy I kept my magic in working order.

"Your punny sheild won't work against ME, fool! I'm the chosen one! And it's only fitting that I should be with the keyblade's chosen!" He slashed at me and I jumped up, leaping towards him my blade in front of me. He dodged, but I felt The Path to Dawn cut his shoulder.

"Ha, score's now one to zero!" I turned and landed on the grass, sliding back a little. He looked at his shoulder and touched the gash on his shoulder. He brought his hand up and looked at the blood in the moonlight.

"Well, you managed to hit me, but I managed to lift this;" he held up Pooh's storybook, "I'd really hate for some pages to go missing. Sora did seem so excited to see this little bok, now didn't he?"

"You stupid bastard, playing dirty like that. You have no shame. No compassion. No feelings except jealousy and greed. And you call ME the one with the dark heart," I lunged at him again, faking a stab at his chest, he dodged left and I swung around to wlbow him in the face. I grunted a little and I grabbed the book, landing next to him, kneeling on the ground. I stood up and looked back at him. He had his hand to his face and he was cussing loudly.

"You stupid little prick. You should have just let me have Sora, and I would have spared you. It's too late now, though." He jumped back, blood spilling from his now broken nose. I smiled a bit.

"Not so pretty now are you? Why do you keep on boasting your power when I'm obviously better than you?" I tossed the storybook onto the glider and got back into my fighting stance.

He stood there with his eyes closed, he seemed to be chanting something and he started to levitate in the air. I was there for a few seconds, and I didn't think to go attack him or anything. I just stared in wonder, what the fuck could he be doing? Suddenly he opened his eyes and pointed at me.

"SIN HARVEST!" I bright light glowed above me and I suddenly saw my folly. I tried to get away, but it followed me. Suddenly I felt all my strength drain away. I don't think I could possibly get any weaker right now, than he teleported behind me. I tried to didge but I was too late yet again. My aeroaga had faded a few seconds before and he sliced at me. I collapsed on the ground. I now had a huge gash in the middle of my back, and it stung like crazy. I was spent, and I knew it was over.

"Sephiroth, no!" Sora rushed out and stood inbetween Sephiroth and I, Oblivion in hand. "Don't you dare touch Riku!"

he rocoiled a bit, not expecting Sora to have interfered, "Now Sora, don't do anything stupid. He's not right for you. He can't even defend himself properly. He doesn't love you like I did, and still do. Now," he reached out a hand towards Sora, "come with me Sora, and we can live forever. The two chosen ones. It would be perfect, no?"

"That's right, no," I looked up at Sora and was slightly amazed. Why wouldn't he go with Seph? I was obviously better than me in everyway possible. I moved up to me kneel and I felt a tear hit my hand, "seph, I won't go with you now for the same reason I didn't go with you than. I don't love you. I never have. Whatever you think we have or might have had never existed. I was vunerable than, I needed someone to be with, and you looked a lot like Riku. I guess that's why I chose you. It didn't mean anything Sephiroth, you have to get over it. Even you said that it was a mistake on your part."

"So that's how it is? It was all just a fluke? Just because I looked like HIM?" he pointed down at me in digust. I stood up and held my keyblade in both hands.

"That's obviously what he's saying," I stood as best I could, but I would stagger every now and than, "You're not welcome here anymore, please leave."

"Riku, are you going to be okay?" Sora looked at me worriedly, I didn't look back at him.

"I'll be fine."

"You both are making a big mistake, chosing me as an enemy. You'll regret this. I'll make sure of it!" He turned around and disappeared.

I fell onto the ground, exhausted, "Riku, are we going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure Sora…I'm not sure at all." I looked up at the night sky. The full moon bathed me in her light. Suddenly, I felt it. A feeling that I could never mistake or forget. I felt the darkness pulling at my heart. I closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't give into it, I didn't really have a reason, too. Though, I didn't try and force it out. It sat there nicely and perfectly, comforting as I felt Sora gaze at me.

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter three. I'll tell you up front, I have no idea what will happen after this, so it may take awhile for an update. I'll probably work on Desire for a couple days though. Review if you please. If not that's grovy too!

- Krux


	4. Chapter Four

Hikari – Planet B Remix

Chapter Four:  
"_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
__This is what I thoght, so think me naïve.  
__I promised you a heart you'd promise to keep.  
__Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"  
__"Prelude 12/21" – A Fire Inside_

"Riku," I could here the regret and the sadness in his voice. So many emotions rippled through me. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to hold him close. I wanted to turn my blade on him next. I wanted to hunt down Sephiroth and kill him for touching my Sora. 

My Sora? Somehow those words seemed like such a joke now. Is this what it really felt to have someone truly betray you? Somehow it felt familiar. I had felt such despair before. But when? When had I been this miserable? I looked around me and spotted the papou. For some reason, it made me laugh, out loud even. I got up, flinching as I stretched the wound on my back, and felt it start to bleed. I didn't care and I crouched down and picked up the small start shaped fruit. I stood straight with my back away from Sora. I tossed it back to him and I felt his aura seem to sink further into sadness.

"Here Sora, you wanted one, didn't you?" I started to walk away. Not into the house but towards the docks. It would take about ten minutes to get there, but only because of my injury. I knew he wasn't going to folow me right away.

"Riku…"

* * *

Rewind. Stop. Play.

* * *

"Riku," I felt horrible. How could I do such a thing to him? After he had gone through all the trouble of throwing such a fabulous party. He had gone through all the trouble of getting all my friends from Radiant Graden and getting my Pooh's Sotrybook. I wanted to just collapse infront of him, to grovel and beg for forgiveness. Actually, what I really wanted him to do was talk to me. Even if it was yelling at me. I could handle it, at least it would be some kind of emotion. 

Suddenly I heard him laugh and he stood up, the wound on his back bleeding again. He had fought for me hadn't he? No, that wasn't it. I knew it, he fought out of pride, and out of hatred. He walked over and crouched down, picking something up. He threw it back at me.

"Here Sora," I caught the papou and tears started to build up in my eyes, "You wanted one, didn't you?"

My eyes widened at those words and a tear fell onto the papou. Those words…..those words. He started to walk away, into the early morning sun and the scene was just to familiar. I felt the darkness come back to him, and I had noticed the slightly crazed tone to his voice. I got realy scared all of a sudden.

"Riku…"

* * *

Stop. Fast Forward.

* * *

I looked out into the sunset as I sat on the dock. I don't know what I was thinking right than. My mind just seemed numb. I just kept seeing it all, over and over again. The kiss, the papou, the cocky girn, aeroaga, the gash, Sin Harvest, Oblivion, Sephiroth gone. I could see the papou tree out of the corner of my eye, but that's not where I wanted to be. I stood up and walked into the secret place. 

This is where it had started so many times. This when Kairi first came up. This is where I let into the darkness. This is where I saw them kissing. This is where I now stand, n a place that use to be so happy, but now is nothing more than a pool of ill feelings. A place where the dark resides. A place where I can find some peace, if maybe just for a little while. I could justopen myself for a little while, not go in to deep. If I felt myself slipping I would just leave, right? I have self control. I can take care of myself. Right now I just needed some space…just a little space.

* * *

Switch to Camera B

* * *

I jumped off my little boat and looked around wildly. I could feel the darkness rising again. I didn't know where it was coming from though. Maybe Riku…no! he wouldn't do such a thing again, would he? 

I ran across the beach and jump onto the rook of the seaside shack, run as fast as possible across the bridge to the papou tree. I saw a dark figure and smiled with relief, goo,d he was just thinking in his favourite spot.

"Riku!" I slowed down a little and the shadoew turned around. I stopped dead. It wasn't Riku at all, but a soldier heartless. I stood int eh middle of the little island and summoned my keyblade. I ran up to the soldier and slashed at it. I hit it dead on and it vanished, only to be replaced my five more. I was surrounded. It was just like five years ago. It was happening all over again.

I slashed out at hit two of the heartless. One jumped up and spun, diving straight at me, I rolled under it, kneeling up and slashing at one in front of me. I spotted one of the two left prepare to use cyclon so I sprung forward and stabbed it square on the crest. The last one spun up in the air and disappeared.

"Where do I go now?" I heard a shout, "That's Riku voice!"

I ran to the secret place. As I got in their I saw Riku standing their with his hands over over his ears.

* * *

Camera One zoom in.

* * *

"I WON'T GIVE IN THIS TIME! I WON'T! I just needed some place quiet. I didn't mean for this to happen again. Leave me alone you damn heartless!" I yelled out presing my hands over my ears. I could hear the darkness beckon to me. Trying to soothe me. 

"Riku! Riku!" I heard Sora call to me. I looked up and I saw a bright light. I was surrounded by darkness except for that one light. I knew it was him.

I reached for it, than let my hand drop. Did I really want to go back to him. After this entire night. My back began to ache in reminder of the events leading up to this.

"Sora…go away," I stood up, still seeing nothing but darkness. I closed my eyes to try and shut out his light.

"Riku, no! I won't lose you to the darkness again! I won't let you throw yourself away!" He grabbed my hand and I was now caught inbetween the light and dark.

'Okay Riku, wich one do you chose?' I asked myself. I had believed him when he promised he'd take away all my hurt, and he had, until now. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes.

"Riku, snap out of it. I'm sorry. It was so wrong of me to do that to you. I made a promis to you. I'm sorry I broke it, and I will probably never forgive myself. Just come back home with me, and we'll find a way to get past this. Please, please just me another chance." He stepped back and offered me his hand.

It was the complete oposite this time. Here I was, sinking into the darkness, as he stood in the light, offering me his hand. I stood strong and defiante. I could see him now. His eyes shone passionately. I reached out my hand, and it wavered there in the air, before I finally latched onto his.

* * *

Okay so, I just got December Underground and that prelude just reminded me so much the story. I had to get it in here! It belongs to A fire Inside! If you don't listen to them you should! Majour props to AFI here guys! They are the cool! 

Okay so I'm gone until Thursday soemtimes, and I wotn have access to a PC so maybe count on my next chapter in about a week. TTFN!

- Kirux


	5. Sinking in a Gentle Pool of White

Hikari – Planet B Remix

Okay everybody, finally an update. Im sorry it took so long but I've been slightly busy. Plus I haven't had any clue what to write, nor did I really feel like. So instead of rushing and pushing myself, I decided to wait until it all came together. Well I hope it's atleast an okay chapter.  
-Kirux

* * *

Chapter: Sinking in a Gentle Pool White

Something was wrong. Riku had grabbed my hand but the darkness didn't leave us alone. Instead it seemed to grow stronger and began to envelope us. I was being pulled down into the darkness. This was all like a repeating nightmare. My hand started to slip and I lost my hold on him. I went to reach up for it.

"Sora, don't leave me! I'm scared!" Riku reached for my hand as he got pulled into the darkness, also. Five years ago I had been in this position. I had decided to not grab Riku's hand. I had abadoned him.

Was I really willing to sacrifice myself to the darkness? Do I love him that much? I couldn't say for sure. I definitely don't want to get lost in the darkneess.

"Sora! Grab my hand! You…you promised! That if we had to, we'd dive into the darkness together! That we wouldn't be seperated again!" Riku was crying. I remembered. We had promised, while sitting on the dark beach. I said that I would go into the darkness if it came to that. Than the door appeared.

"I did promise, Riku," I smiled and closed my eyes, grabbing onto his hand, swearing to myself that I would never let go. The darkness rose up and swallowed us. I fell into the darkness and my mind went blank as I slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

"SORA!" I looked around wildly. I had woken up, surrounded by pitch black. How did this happen? What had powered the darkness to enable it to swallow his light? Maybe, in that breif second, his light had wavered…NO! Sora's light could never be extinguished, not even be the deepest darkness. I will find him, if it's the last thing AI do. I have to say I'm sorry.

"What are you apologizing for? He's the one who cheated on you," I looked around but saw nothing. The voice seemed to have came from no where. Suddenly, the darkness seemed to give way underneath me and I was falling through the blackness. Where could I be going? That voice, it seemed so familiar, like I had been hearing it all my life.

I landed a floor. Yes It was actually a floor, but it seemed to be made out of stained glass. The darkness seemed to melt away as it shone forth, the tglass seemed to have a pattern, but I couldn't really tell what is was.

"Riku, do you really want to go back to the light? All it has ever done is hurt you, time and time again. The darkness never made you feel such anguish. Come back to it. Be the strong proud boy you once were."

A person appeared, and they turned around. I gasped out loud in shock. There I was, yes, it was truly me, but I was much younger. I would say about fifteen or sixteen, in my old outfit, bulky yellow vest and all. Then suddenly the darkness came up around me, well, him, and subsided. So that is what I had looked like while controlling the darkness. I sensed the power resonating from him. Is that truly the power I had? He reached his hand out and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Come, return to yourself. This is who you truly want to be."

"I…" My mind raced. To have that power again, than no one could make a fool out of me. Never again would I be hurt, and I could truly protect what was mine. Mine? The image of Sora grinning up at me flashed in my mind. What a silly boy, a bet he would make a joke right about now. I smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm already a big enough fag, I don't need to wear a dress, too."

Dark Riku seemed to feeze up, bewildred and than anger burst forth from him, "YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF THE DARKNESS! YOU'LL REGRET NOT RETURNING TO US!" With that he summoned his faux keyblade and charged me.

I knew he couldn't hurt me so I just dodge him. Was he a heartless? Or was he just a memory, given power from the realm of darkness? I wasn't sure so I summoned the Path to Dawn and quickly attacked while he was recouperating from his charge. He shreiked and melted back into the darkness whence he came.

A light shone from the spot that he had stood and revealed a stairway leading up to into the darkness. I had nothing better to do so I headed up the stairway.

* * *

"RIIIKUUU!" I heard my voice echoeing back to me and I kenw it was hopeless. I sat dpwn on the stain glass floor. I could have swore I heard his voice a few minutes ago. Maybe it was just my imagination. It was weird though, it semed like everytime I fell into darkness, I landed on these stupid fricking glass floors. I wonder what was on this one. I stood up and try to see some small piece that would give it away.

The colours were all rather dark, several different hues of grey. Theres was something that seemed odd though, a giant white spot, kind of retengular shaped.

"Hmmm, whats this over here, yellow? More white? Red? OH!" I suddenly realized what it was.

I stood on the yellow and looked, wow he was pretty, even when just pieces of stained glass. I wonder how these things are made? Is it some kind of magic? Well it must be creppy stalker magic to be able to duplicate a scene of Riku and I on the dark beach.

I sat down and felt a twing of despair. When would I see him again? Why couldn't I reach him? It was simply irratating! I needed to tell him that I was a fuckign retard for doing that to him. I wasn't exactly guilty feeling about it anymore, too much drama surrounding it to say it was ALL my fault. I kinda blame Merlin for bringing the alcohol.

Than a light appeared from below me and the platform's picture seemed to melt away to reveal another landscape underneath of it. I knew the place right away, and I closed my eyes, smiling.

* * *

I had running for what seemed like hours up those forsaken stairs to finally arrive onto another glass platform. I was much bright looking and I knew I had seen the place it depicted before. Well, I could really see what it depicted but I got this feeling. There were bright blues everywhere and a giant yellow green circle in the middle, there were people on it. I could really tell who they were, one had silver hair and the other brown…OH! Okay now I felt like a retard for not knowing who they were at first.

Now I was wodnering who or what the fuck made these things because it was really creepy that they could replicate papou islet. I started to call it that cause it didn't have a name and the only thing on it is that silly fruit tree. I walked around fdor a little bit, and thankfully nothing poped up and tried to envelope me into darkness. I sat down on the part of glass I knew was the papou tree's trunk and closed my eyes. I imagined myself actually being there. I could feel the warm summer breeze blowing my hair across my face. The gulls cried in the background and I heard footsteps running up to me. Those footsteps that made my stomach tighten up everytime I heard them. Those footsteps that I wish were real. I opened my eyes and I had to blink and shake my head. It was impossible. How could I have actually gotten here? Was it more of the darkness' magic?

"I found you!" I heard before being tackled from behind, making me fall off the trunk and onto the sandy floor. I smiled and turned my head, to make sure he was real. To make sure this was all real.

I blinked again and I was back on the glass floor. The island was just an illusion. I sighed and looked up.

"There you are, finally back are you?" Sora leaned over and smiled at me.

"SORA!" I leapt up and felt my heart do a sommersault in my chest.

"That's right, looks lke you've been sleeping," he smiled and stood up straight walking up to me and grabbing both my hands, "Riku, I'm done with this episode, we both know I was wrong and I'm tired of dwelling on it. It may be hard for you to trust me again, but I don't want to lose you over this."

"Sora, you dumbass," I laughed at him and he scowled, "Do you think I would really stay mad forever? I knew that you had more than 100x the healthy dosage of wine tonight, and people do stupid shit when they are drunk."

He smiled and laughed softly and I pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around him.

"There's just one problem Riku," he laid his head down onto my chest.

"whats that, love?"

"We still don't know how to get out of here."

* * *

Okay so! End of chapter! Boring, probably!Finally a chapter! Yes!Sorry it took so long, but the power likes to go out lately, and I lost a lot of material many times! Please enjoy and I'll do my best to get the next chapter done in a timely fashion. Love you guys!  
-Kirux 


	6. About Tomorrow

Hikari – Planet B Remix

Not a lot of reviews, guess no one liked the last chapter, or no one read it. I think it is a combination of both. I'm gonna update it though, just cause I hate leavin things unfinished. So here you go. Chapter, um, six!  
-Kirux

* * *

Chapter Six: About the tomorrow thats before your very eyes

"Oh well," I stopped and looked around, "You seem to have a point there."

He broke out of the hug and walked around, "Yeah, it's kind of like when we were trapped on the dark beach, except without the dark beach."

"Well no shit," sometimes he was a bit redundant, "Okay so those stairs lead down the the other platform and I don't see and doors or any more stairs. So maybe we missed something down there?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," he walked towards the stairs, "maybe we should go dow---WOAH!"

He nearly toppled over the egde as the stairs suddenly disappeared. I rushed and grabbed him before he completely lost his balance.

"I guess we're not going down there again…" Great. Trapped. Nowhere to go, not a clue as how to leave. I growled in frustration and sat down firmly on the glass papou trunk. I didn't even mean to really sit there, but I guess a habit is a habit. Sora came over and sat next to me, lieing his head on my shoulder.

"Oh cheer up, Riku," he kissed my neck lightly and nuzzled closer to me, "At least you're not alone."

"That is true," I kissed his forehead and smiled down at him. Damnit! Must he always be so cute?

He yawned and moved, laying his head down on my lap and closing his eyes, obviosuly thinking he was going to take a nap, "And what exactly do you think you're doing?" I scowled down at him and he opened one eye at me.

"I'm really tired, so I'm gonna nap," He closed his eye and curled up into a little ball.

"Nu uh! Not until we figure out how to get out of here!" I moved my leg so that his head would fall to the ground, depriving him of his comfort.

"Riku! What did you do that for?" The rubbed his head and sat up, pouting.

"So that you wouldn't fall asleep," I crossed my arms and looked away. In all honesty, I wanted him awake so that I could have some company. Just in case the darkness tried to get me again. I never wanted him to leave my side again.

"Riku, are you okay? You look kind of, sad…"

I decided that it was enough, I wasn't going to feign being strong anymore. Then again, I wasn;t going to be a complete uke either. I just had to be me. I had to make my own decisions, and neither the light nor the dark was going to hold me back, "No I'm not okay, Sora. I'm tired of being here. I want to go home. I'm afraid that if you go to sleep, the darkness will come back and try to get me again. I know I can handle it on my own, but what if I falter again? Tha I would be putting you in danger and I won't be having that!" I stood up and started to walk around, "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT SOMEHOW!"

I had yelled out to the darkness, demanding it to let us go. I heard Sora stand up and walk up behind me. I put his arms around my waist and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, love. We'll find a away, we always do," he kissed my neck softly and I calmed down a little bit, Now what do you say we take a nap and think about this all when we wake up. Our minds and bodies would be refreshed and open to more possibilties and ideas that way."

"Uhnnnn," I growled a little but decided that he was right, "Fine, we'll take a short nap."

I walked over to the middle of the floor and sat down, setting down my keyblade and looking up at Sora, how made his way over to me and sat down, also. He smield at me and laid down and joined him, wrapping my arms around him and breathing in deeply, smelling his hair and I smiled. He smelled like home. I must have been truly exhausted because I fell alseep almost right away.

"Sora, Riku!" I felt sunlight. Must be morni---

"SUNLIGHT?" I snapped my eyes open and sat sraight up, Sora falling out of my arms and his head falling into the sand, wait, "SAND?"

"Err, yeah," Yuffie was bent down over us looking at me as though I had six heads, "Sunlight and sand can usually be found on a beach, Which is where you are…"

"You guys must have came out here last night, you know, to do something kinky," giggled Selphie also staring down at us.

"Heh heh heh, yeah, you caught us," I grinned and rubbed the back of my head. Sora turned of in his sleep, mumbling something about gummi blocks and cheesedoodles. I stood up and dusted the sand off of me. Looking around, pretty much everyone was here except Sephiroth, which was a good thing. I nudged Sora with my foot and he snorted, inhaling a bunch of sand, than started to choke. I rolled myeyes and looked grabbed his hand dragging him to the waterfall and throwing him in, "Dumbass, that's what you get!"

"Riku, how did we get here?" He seemed to be fine, which was also a good thing.

"Probably a boat, you just can't remember because you had more alcohol in your than a bottle of vodka," said Leon standing there. I was rather shocked because he was wearing nothing but swim shorts. For someone who always wore pants and a coat, he had a very nice tan.

"Well actualy we fell into the dar--" I splashed water at him so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"The boat tipped over and we fell into the water, which at night is rather dark, so we ended up swimming over here," I grinned at them and the seemed to by it. Yay.

"Well, we're haning out over by the coconut trees, come join us if you want," Leon said as the group walked away. I sighed out of relief and looked over at Sora who was giving me the death glare from hell.

"Why did you cut me off?" He splahsed me.

"So they wouldn't get worried. Really, almost sputing off that we had been int eh darkness," I splashed him back.

"No I wasn't!"

"Than what WERE you going to say?"

"I can't remember!"

"See, blabber mouth!"

"AM NOT!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the pool of water.

The rest of the day went great. We hung out on the beach with everyone before they headed back through the door. They promised to visit soon and Hayner slipped Wakka his email address in a note that read 'I know you want me.'

Sora and I went back to our house and tried to figure out exactly how we got out of the darkness. Sora thinks that maybe it was our hearts that lead us out. I think other wise because I found a note under my pillow that said something completely different.

"Maybe after last night you will be strong enough to really take care of Sora. You we me one big time. We'll meet again."

There wasn't any signature, but a black feather lay ontop of it. I knew who it was from, and I decided he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe it has all been some kind of twisted plan of his to make sure I was right for Sora. Untrusting bastard. How could he put us through that? What if something wwent wrong.

Meh, whatever. I guess he had it under control. Eitehr way, I did in fact owe him one.

"Riku! C'mon! I went you to meet Pooh Bear!" I burried the note and feather in my pocket and headed downstairs. Finally, everything was back to normal.

Okay. The end. It's a much better ending than Passion. It wasn't to rushed. It wasn't drawn out. I'm glad it ended up ending ehre cause if I tried to make it any longer, it would hjave had no where to go, and flopped. I hoped who ever read it enjoyed it. I'm sorry for it taking so long. Love you guys.  
-Kirux


End file.
